


True Love

by Rexulti



Category: The Babadook, the Bye Bye Man - Fandom
Genre: BL, Love, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexulti/pseuds/Rexulti
Summary: The Bye Bye Man smiled and knew he had found his true love.





	

The Bye Bye Man was tired. The whole "terrorizing people and ruining their lives" thing got old. Yes, he did enjoy murder as much as the next movie villain, but he longed for true love. To him, the power of intimacy felt stronger than the power of destruction. So, he began his search for the one, but he felt invisible. He was cold. Back in the day, he could get any man or woman he wanted. He was know as the Bi Bi Man to many. 

Maybe that's why when he met The Babadook, his life went up in flames. whatever problems he had melted away into nothing. He felt something again, something pure that invaded his black heart. 

"You like what you see?" The Babadook growled pleasantly when he caught The Bye Bye Man starring at him. 

When The Bye Bye Man saw The Babadook, what caught his eye was the top hat and cape. It made him look like a Panic! At The Disco fan art from 2007, but he didn't care. 

The Bye Bye Man was left speechless. "Um. I-" He scrambled for the words. 

The Babadook chortled. "You're cute."

The Bye Bye Man smiled and knew he had found his true love. 

And then they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted this but now it's back lmao sorry


End file.
